In Memory of a Friend
by Doctor Alexander
Summary: Dib leaves, and something happens that Zim will never forget. TWO SHOT. In memory.
1. Remember The Last

_**In memory of Isabel.**_

Zim was working on his newest project. He was attempting to bring speech to a young pony, but was interrupted by a loud knock at his door. _Irk!_ He cursed, he was almost done, and he couldn't risk not answering another knock, those cookie shaped scars on his back were enough to get him up to his upper dwelling.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door, and an unpleasant surprise was waiting for him.

"DIB-WORM!" he said angrily, "You are interrupting a very important-" but Dib interrupted him.

"Zim, I have to tell you something," He said seriously. "I'm leaving."

_Huh?_

"My dad got a new lab in Ontario," He saw the confused look on his enemy's face, "That's in Canada." He added helpfully.

"So, this affects me in what way?" the Dib was just wasting his time.

"We're leaving in an hour, and I won't be here to fight you anymore; so I came here to ask something of you, instead." He sounded almost wistful.

"Well, go on with it, then!" his patience was slowly receding. Dib just rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to take this seriously…" he started to walk away.

"Wait!" He was curious of what the creature would ask of him, and it would not do to deprive himself of the right to deny him of that. "Are you going to listen?" the (not like he would ever admit it) large-headed boy replied.

"Maybe"

They glared at each other for a while. Dib was the first to speak;

"I'm not going to be here to fight you anymore," Even though the tallests told Zim of his exile long ago, Dib still thought he was there to take over the earth, "So, I want you to tell your leaders that Earth will be ready for an Invasion, so they shouldn't even try."

He was about to speak, but recognized this as a young boy's desperate last attempt to save something he cares about. He just nodded at the human.

In the short time since he had first came to Earth, he and the Dib had acquired a sort of professional relationship with each other. Yes, they despised each other, but there was a sort of mutual respect that could not be extinguished, no matter how many rude hand gestures they shot at each other.

"I hate you," Dib said looking back out of the door, smirking.

He smirked back, "I hate you too."

They turned around at precisely the same time, and strolled towards their different ways; Zim to his new experiment, and Dib to his new home, neither of them forgetting their last words to each other.


	2. An Unnecissary Loss

He first saw it on the human news.

"As of March, 4, 2011, Dib Membrane was declared dead on the spot. It was the tragic result of a car crash due to black ice on the road. The car swerved, and hit a tree. A branch broke through the back window, killing him instantly. A funeral service will be taking place at the Membrane labs here in Canada, and all who knew him are encouraged to come." said the news woman.

It took him a fraction of a second to decide what to do next. He jumped in the voot, yelling at Gir that he will be gone for a while. This was a journey to take alone.

The ride was quick (around .5 seconds) but it felt like a million. He didn't have time to think too clearly, but the unimaginable depression and deep sadness in his squeegilyspooch were words in themselves. When he got there, there weren't too many people, and most of them were just eating the food that had been laid out. He doubted any of them even liked Dib, and that disgusted him. One boy particularly made him want to end his life with what he uttered in between the cupcakes "Whose funeral is this, anyway?" Forgetting some ones name at their funeral was sickening. There were too many thoughts in his mind to count, but a few pushed their way to the top.

_If there was truly was a human God, then why would he take the boy's life. His whole life was filled with morally unselfish deeds, why would an imposed "Father" do such a thing to his child? It was inexcusable and unforgivable. What good would it do in the world? What was the point of it? Why would he let an innocent boy die, and so much evil live? It had no purpose, it had no reason. _All throughout the ceremony the same words pounded in his head:

_It wasn't necessary._


End file.
